


Odd Couple

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaMeg, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Needles, OmegaCas, Pegging, Piercings, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd arrangement. Maybe she didn’t have her own knot to fill him up with, but they both got so fucking revved up on each other that any combination of fingers, toys and tongues was more than good enough. And maybe sometimes she found a big hot mess of alpha male to bring home and fuck him raw while she watched. It worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They made an odd couple.

Castiel, though not as far out an outlier as Meg, was still something of a rare breed. Male omega’s were few, but they could be found easily enough in any large city. Most of them could manage to bear children, especially with modern medicine. But female alphas, those were a genetic anomaly. Few and very far between, the majority of female alphas never submitted and bore children. A female alpha was a rare combination of chromosomes.

Meg didn’t mind being rare. She thought of it as part of her unique charms, her novelty. She had no interest in breeding nor in being mated to another alpha, and was not particularly discriminating in finding betas and omegas to rut with. More often than not pretty female omegas could be seduced to bending over and spreading their legs for her mouth and hands. Her own sexual gratification was a well fucked out omega babbling under her, thighs slick and muscles quivering.

She had never had a particular attachment to any one, nor any desire to cultivate such. Male alphas were always trying to put female alphas ‘in their place’ and there were more than enough betas and omegas that eyed her with pity or outright disdain that she tended to keep to herself. Keep her guards up.

Not like it was that bad, she had found her own way in a big city, small apartment, daily haunts, underground clubs, her job at a piercing and tattoo shop. She didn’t expect anything but to get fucked over from life, so when she was handed something that smelled too sweet it made her wonder when it would rot.

That something sweet came strolling through the doors of the piercing shop looking entirely out of place in his stuffy suit and tie, but goddam did he smell like ‘come fuck me’ mixed with a pinch of ‘you have no idea what’s under this button down’. She crooked an eyebrow at him and sauntered up to the counter, leaning over on it and propping on her elbows, ample cleavage almost falling out the top of her black tank. Bright swirls of color down bother her arms crossed the space of counter between them while she asked what he was in for. And if the fucker did not surprise the shit of her asking for a jacob’s ladder with four bars. . But hey, she’d seen plenty of respectable lookin people come through only to take their shirts off to show back murals and full sleeves.

He agreed to the price and she set up his paperwork. Half an hour later when her booth was set up, sterilized, shining metal gleaming on the single serve absorptive pad on the stainless steel tray, she snapped on her gloves and ordered him to drop trou. He was fucking packing.

Though he didn’t pop a stiffy when she handled him, cleaning him down, measuring and marking his cock to make a nice even line of it, she definitely noticed him thickening, half hard, and when she glanced up his jaw was clenched down tight, face drawn. She could smell him, his slick, back further between his legs, and all she wanted to do was bend him over the padded table and taste him.

She was a fucking professional. And even if she was giving away her own arousal – which she guessed yes, with how his nostrils flared – she could handle her shit. Pinching the skin drawing tighter between forceps to line up the entrance and exit mark, she picked up her first needle and kept a running dialogue of what she was doing, and when, and how. He didn’t look away, didn’t close his eyes, just stared at her and she guessed he still was staring when she focused on his cock and pushed the needle through the skin. Meg held a firm grip on the forceps and kept it still when his cock twitched, and wasn’t that just fun. She figured it’d deflate back down as soon as the needle went through but he was rising full mast and mumbling an apology to her while he sat stock still otherwise.

Lining up the jewelry and pushing the needle through with the bar she screwed it on and pulled the forceps back to get the next one going. Shrugging one shoulder casually, she just moved on. Through the next one, and the third, his cock was rock hard and thick in her hand, a few lines of blood dripping down but it wasn’t too severe, metal shining against ruddy skin. She could really fucking smell him, would bet money there’d be a wet spot on her table when she was done, and his breath was coming more shallow but he barely made a sound. Finishing off the fourth, she wiped him down and reminded him of aftercare, bundling the tools on her table to be cleaned and dropping the needles in her haz container.

He nodded from where he sat, not moving to cover himself, cheeks flushed, and shit he almost looked fresh fucked just laying there with his messy hair and lips parted, but the erection bobbing in his lap was definitely not done.

Meg knew she shouldn’t fraternize with clients, people tried to get close just to get free work – stupid fucks. But she couldn’t keep herself from palming him her number when he passed a tip, because if that sweet kinky omega was not getting his ass reamed it was a goddam shame.

Getting himself under control, tucking in and standing up with a slight wobble and a dazed expression on his face, the man squinted at the number she pressed in his palm and nodded once, giving her a thank you before heading out.

She found out later that week that stuffy business formal guy who liked having needles shoved in his dick – Castiel, that’s right – did indeed have other piercings. His nipples were pierced. Correction, his nipples were double pierced. And he fucking moaned like a whore when she sucked on them. 

Course, as a professional who took her trade seriously, she refused to touch his cock. The piercings hadn’t healed. They were doing very well, and she petted his mussed up hair for doing such a good job taking care of them. But she didn’t touch him there. She made him come on her tongue while she licked the slick out of his ass. Then she made him get hard again on her fingers. Then she made him come again on the thick fake knot she strapped on and fucked him cross eyed with. When she rolled his boneless form over onto his back, leaving the toy buried inside him, and straddled his blissed out face, he ate her pussy with enthusiasm until she shook on top of him and gouged nail marks into the wood of her headboard.

Yeah he was a keeper.

So what if alpha femmes were useless genetic freaks who didn’t have what an omega ‘really’ needed, there were plenty of toys for that, among other creative options. So what if omega men were supposed to get bred up like good bitches by alpha men, were supposed to be small and sweet like female omegas. Castiel was anything but, he was a cantankerous scruffy stubborn shit of an omega and Meg fucking loved it.

He smelled perfect, sex and violence and all those things you’re not supposed to have but everyone wants anyway. He was coveted by her. And even though he’d fight and challenge her authority, his slick was hot and easy between his legs while he did it.

Meg treated him well, when he’d stuck around long enough. He’d latched on to her like a bird with broken wings and she’d taken in, snuffling under her neck and curling lax around her body when he was spent and sated. She did what she could to satisfy him, provide for him, felt the desire to give what he needed and take what she wanted. She found one of those fake knots that you could fill with fake seed – or real if you went to the right places but she didn’t want to get him knocked up – and she proceeded to fuck him senseless until he shook apart and screamed himself hoarse. Well, hoarser. It was all kinds of hot when she fucked him ten ways to sunday and any time he tried to speak it was huffed out grunts and sandpaper grit.

Meg could even coerce her grumpy omega in to making her breakfast. Coerce usually involved his ass striped red, but it made the view nicer when she sat at the kitchen island watching him squint at her appliances. He was a really good cook though after all. Neither of them really noticed when he had moved into her apartment, it was a gradual shift, necessities finding a home there first, then comforts, then just everything he needed and wanted was in her apartment one day so he cut his own lease.

It was an odd arrangement. Maybe she didn’t have her own knot to fill him up with, but they both got so fucking revved up on each other that any combination of fingers, toys and tongues was more than good enough. And maybe sometimes she found a big hot mess of alpha male to bring home and fuck him raw while she watched. It worked. But even then, he never came as hard as he did under her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg had been watching him all night. Well, at least since he’d sauntered in to the bar. She’d come early before the crowds to check the joint out and see if it might be satisfactory to find what she wanted. The floors were sticky and the lights were dim, plenty of nooks and crannies around the haphazardly set up bar to disappear in. He’d come in pretty early too, getting a beer from the bar and setting up the pool table. 

He was alone. Meg watched him con a few groups of people out of cash at the pool table while she sat at the bar and watched the crowds fill in. Tall, broad, thick muscled, but a face prettier than most omega’s she’d ever seen. He made her mouth water. 

Meg passed him a few times, to the bathroom or the bar or just walking around, so she could get a good whiff of him. Even though it was crowded with the smells of so many others, she was pretty goddam certain that he was an alpha. Not wanting to leave Cas home alone for too long, she sidled her way closer to the pool table as he was closing out a game. The guy he’d been playing, wearing a leather vest and fucking chaps, growled and postured a little but eventually retreated with his tail tucked between his legs. 

Cocking a hip against the table, Meg plopped down sixty bucks in front of him. Fuck he was taller up close. She barely came up to his shoulders, even in the modest heeled boots she wore. He looked at her, looked at her money. 

“You wanna go?”

“Bring it on.”

His smile was gorgeous and fuck but Meg wanted to see his lips stretched around Cas’ pretty cock. Most alpha’s didn’t do that. Some did. Well, that’s why she was playing pool with him. To figure him out a little better. He lined up the table and gave her the first shot. As Meg played, rotating around the table and sliding closer to him than strictly necessary, she confirmed that he was indeed an alpha. He smelled sharp and dangerous. Wearing his leather jacket and licking his lips after taking a pull on his drink. 

Meg was decent at pool. She wasn’t the best and she knew before she started that she was going to lose this game. Hey, she’d been watching him handle his stick all night and those hands were fucking distracting. But she still tried, managed to give him a good run. And if she happened to lean up against him, admire his ass in those tight jeans when he bent over, well that was just the fun of it. 

Afterward, he took her money and he smiled, his eyes flicking up and down her body obviously. 

“Let me buy you a drink.”

“Only if you let me buy you a drink.”

He laughed, and Meg followed him to the bar. They ordered - and paid for - their own drinks. 

“I’m Dean.”

“Meg.”

She took her black jacket off and slung it over the bar, leaning back with her elbows propped against the wood of the bar - jutting her tits out - as she drank a beer. 

“Nice tattoos.”

Meg smiled at him. Oh, he was a boy she could have fun with. 

“Thanks.”

“So, you’re an alpha.”

“Yeah?”

Crooking an eyebrow up at him, she stared at him staring at her. 

“Nice.”

Meg stood from her bar stool and crowded in to his space, making it obvious that she was scenting him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck and inhaling. Fuck, he smelled glorious. Like sawdust and pine and damp earth, something that spoke of woods and wild. She was wet in her panties and she couldn’t even smell him that good, not like Cas would able to. He would go fucking primal for this alpha, she just knew it. 

“So I’ve got a sweet little omega at home that needs some help.”

He laughed, tipping his head back, something light and amused. “Oh yeah? Kinda sounds like a trap to me. Too good to be true, you know, getting picked up by a pretty alpha that says she’s got something else if you just follow.”

Meg rolled a shoulder, smirking, she liked how he challenged her, how he questioned her, played with her. His hand was resting on her hip, fingers digging in and loosening, pulling her body closer to his heat. 

“Hey, maybe it is. You’d be stupid to just believe me.”

“So what, you just want to use me for my knot?”

“Something like that, I got plenty of fake knots for my omega, but sometimes, plastic just doesn’t cut it.”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling. “I know what you mean.”

“Do you?”

Now that, piqued Meg’s curiosity. Very much so. But then he was standing up and slapping cash on the bar. Meg pulled him by the hand, grabbing her jacket in the other, back towards the restrooms. She slammed open the mens bathroom door, bending to check under the stalls before pushing him against the door. It didn’t lock. They’d just have to hold it closed. 

“Course, I’m not gonna take you home without making sure you’re just what my omega needs.”

It was quiet in here, the thump of harsh jukebox music dulled. His eyes were so fucking green, Meg couldn’t help thinking of woods again. She was a city girl, born and bred, but she’d been taken out just a few times in her life to run in the wild naked and revel in the hedonism of instinct. She wanted to lay this boy down in the grass and see how the sun lit up the freckles across his nose, because he looked too sallow, too drawn in the harsh fluorescent light of this bathroom. 

“Sweetheart you can check anything you need.”

He was licking his lips again, his eyes dilated and she could smell him better here. Smell how deep and pure his scent was. Meg ground her hips against him, although his cock was about at her belly button, before she dropped to her knees and opened his pants. He was thick and hot and she wasted no time taking his cock in her mouth, suckling at the head to get him fattened up and see if he’d be what she needed, what she wanted to take home for Cas. 

There were fingers running through her loose curled hair, un demanding as they held hair away from her face. He was still against the door, instead of grabbing her and fucking in to her mouth, he was biting on his lip and sucking in a deep breath. What an interesting alpha he was, oh, what he treat he could be for Cas. 

The loose spongy skin at the base of his dick was a dark tanned color, a clear band indicating how much bang she’d get for it, as she massaged at the sensitive skin there it started to swell and plump. Just what Cas needed. 

Pulling up, Meg stood, crushing her body against his naked cock and smiling oh so sweetly at him. 

“Darlin I hope you’re taking me home after a tease like that.”

Meg pulled his jeans closed around his thick erection, and before she could respond he had her spun around and pinned back to the door with a hand pushing between her legs. Rubbing the heel of his palm against her jeans, right at the apex of her cunt, making her writhe and gasp at once because he just honed in on her. 

“Fuck yeah.”

He ground against her, dipping his head down and pressing his nose through her hair, rubbing stubble against her soft jaw and neck. She rutted against his hand for a minute, grinding out her pleasure for a minute until he pulled back. 

“Lead the way then.”

Meg fisted a hand in the front of his shirt, part of her wanting to just tear his pants off and fuck him the bathroom, but knowing she had come here to fetch something just like this for Cas. So she took a deep breath and got steady on her feet. 

“Boy, you are in for one hell of a night. ”


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment that Meg shared with Cas was dark when she opened the door. It absolutely reeked of Cas’ heat. Maybe reek wasn’t the right kind of word, because the sickly sweet scent of his slick that was so palpable it could be tasted on the back of an alpha tongue just by scenting the air, well it just made her want to rub against every surface in the apartment and mark it. The way Dean went rigid next to her, taking a deep lungful of the smell as soon as he was in the door and Meg was turning on the light in the kitchen, she guessed it had the same effect on him. 

“Caaaas, I’m home!”

Meg called out but she didn’t get an answer. She could guess where Cas was. Leading Dean through the kitchen and down a dim hallway to the sliver of light showing under the bathroom door, Meg threw that open to find Cas in the bathtub soaking. Dean was pressing right up against her from behind, trying to crowd in, irresistibly drawn to that smell. Cas was probably soaking in cold water to take the fever of the heat down. 

“Meg?”

His voice was drowsy and confused as he twisted around in the tub, looking back to her, back to the alpha hanging over her shoulder. He stood up, dripping water on the bathroom floor as he got out of the tub, hitching one leg up on it to pull out the toy he’d had keeping space in his ass. 

“Hey baby, brought you home a nice treat.”

Cas was hard and flushed pink from his cheeks to his thighs. His dick twitched up against his belly, showing off the pretty line of bars down the underside and Dean was rubbing his own erection against Meg’s back. Cas’ dark hair was tousled and spiked up from the bath, body gleaming wet, the hard planes of his muscles more accentuated for it. 

“Holy shit yes.”

Dean was low growling behind her, and Meg was silently congratulating herself because these two were just scenting each other and they were already straining to get closer. 

Meg reached out a hand to Cas, pulling him towards her. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the bedroom.”

Stumbling through the hallway, a mix of two alphas and an omega, two dicks and one pussy, slipping with how wet Cas was and how desperate Dean was and how riled up Meg was getting - it took them a few minutes to make it several yards to the bedroom where they could fall back on to soft cotton purple sheets. 

When Dean shucked his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, Meg purred and wriggled back on the bed. Oh, she liked him. There were intricate patterns of ink down his arms and when he pounced on Cas, rolling them around in the huge bed, his back was a giant mural of lurid and warped faces that looked like monsters. Meg was shoving her clothes off and jostling behind Dean to reach around his wide hips and tug at his pants. 

Cas had sprawled on his back, legs wide and inviting as he rocked up against Dean’s almost smooth belly. Dean had one hand between Cas’ legs and his mouth attached to a pierced nipple. Meg could hear her omega whining high pitched like he did when she was biting him just the right side of too painful. 

Tugging at Dean’s hips forcefully enough he ended up face planting against Cas’ chest, Meg none too gently tugged them down and took his shoes too as she ended up crawling backwards off the bed trying to get rid of everyone’s clothes. Fuck but his ass was even more glorious naked, a smattering of freckles across those broad shoulders thinning down his back to a few dotted across the swell of his ass. The muscles in his back were lean, tensing as he pushed himself back up, but then it was a tangle of flailing limbs as Cas twisted him around, long legs wrapped around Dean’s waist until he was straddling on top of him. 

Meg climbed back up in the bed, bouncing on it as she knelt next to Dean’s chest and smiled down at him. She always loved fighting with her omega for control - and winning at least half of the time - but when she brought someone new home for him, oh but they were always the bottom of the food chain. Cas was grinding down against his lap with hands spread over his hips, grinning as wicked as Meg ever saw. 

Dean looked up at him, wide green eyes shining and flicking between the two of them. He licked his lips, pulling the lower between his teeth as he pulled his arms up and reached out, one settling on Meg’s waist and the other on top of Cas’ hand on his hip. Cas grasped his wrist and pinned it to the bed by his head, leaning down along him. 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Dean moved a hand from Meg’s hip to Cas’ erection, cupping it and sliding his thumb along the ridges of piercings down the underside. 

“Pretty sure I got the idea. Hell, shower sex is more complicated than threesomes.”

Cas bucked in to his hand, stomach curling up and stretching with lithe muscle. 

“You’re going to be my toy. And I’m going to use you, however I want.”

Dean licked his lips again and swallowed, his hand slowing on Cas’ dick. Meg watched as he pressed his head further back on the bed, stretching his neck out and exposing it, a submissive gesture. Oh she knew this one would be so much fun. Cas bent forward and latched his mouth on Dean’s neck, biting down while the alpha whimpered.

Meg ran her hands down Cas’ back, nails scratching in to his skin leaving red furrows parallel to the contour of his spine. Cas arched up in to it, pulling off Dean’s neck where a pretty bruise was blossoming.  
Dean wriggled on the bed and opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, Cas just rutting against him while Meg pet Cas. 

Cas kneeled up, fingers kneading in to Dean’s chest. “Is there something you want to say?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, yeah fuck I want your cock in my mouth, please.”

Meg laughed and shoved at Cas, jostling behind him as he crawled up the length of Dean’s torso. Pretty alpha boy with a dirty mouth that liked sucking cock, fucking score. Leaning across the bed, Meg pulled a condom from the bedside table and rolled it down Dean’s cock while Cas knelt in from of his face and started fucking his mouth. Meg wanted to take him for a ride too. Dean rolled his hips up, his hands wrapping around Cas to grab his ass and pull him in while he rocked up against Meg. 

Cas’ hair was still damp but the shine on the inside of his thighs wasn’t bath water, he was leaking slick down his legs onto Dean’s chest and he smelled so fucking intoxicating. He was a thick saccharine and almost citrus scent, kind of reminded Meg of candied oranges. Bouncing on Dean’s lap and watching the roll of Cas’ body as he leaned over Dean’s face grabbing the headboard, Meg leaned forward and stretched herself out so she could distract Cas, licking up between his legs. 

Cas juddered sharply, body clenching, he spread his legs wider and arched his ass up for her mouth. Meg could hear Dean on the other side making sloppy wet noises on his cock, while he writhed and groaned caught between them. Finally, he twisted around, pushing Meg back and pulling out of Dean’s mouth. Turning around and lifting himself up, ass to Dean who was grabbing his hips and trying to pull him down farther, Cas grabbed for Meg twisting his hands up in her hair. He licked his own taste out of her mouth while Meg slid up on Dean’s cock and moved to kneel at his side. 

They switched places, Cas making the bed rock with his enthusiasm as he sat himself on Dean’s cock, eyes closed and mouth open as he sighed and stroked his own erection, mattress squeaking. Dean lay there, utterly complacent to whatever Cas’ whim was, hands reaching and touching whatever they could find on Cas, on Meg, his face flushed red. Meg carded her fingers through Dean’s short hair, scraped her nails down his sharp jaw line and swiped up a trickle of slick from the corner of his mouth. Sucking her finger into her mouth, she watched him gripping on to Cas’ waist and fucking up into him. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Meg knelt up to swing a leg over his face, sitting on top of him facing towards Cas. Dean worked a hand up to latch on to her thigh while she twisted her hips in circles, feeling him press up against her, stubble on his cheeks scraping the insides of her thighs but his tongue was hot and insistent. 

Cas was sunk down on Dean’s cock just grinding his hips against the man like he could get it deeper. Fingers wrapped around his own erection tugging at the skin around his piercings, snapping his hips back and forth with his mouth hanging open and a string of breathy deep grunts floating out in the space between them. Meg cupped her own breasts and pinched her nipples, watching Cas watching her. Dean was alive like a slippery eel underneath the two of them, pushing and pulling, the sounds of his groaning muffled underneath Meg. 

Cas braced a splayed hand on the quivering muscle of Dean’s belly and bounced on his cock, before he leaned back and curved his chest out both hands balanced on Dean’s thighs. Coming with a scream against Dean’s stomach and chest, Meg lifted herself up so Dean could get a bit of air as the two of them locked together. Cas was still writhing on him, cock pulsing come in decreasing but still impressively long lasting spurts, pooling in Dean’s belly button and dripping down the heaving skin of his sides. 

Rolling off Dean’s face on to her side, one leg propped up against the headboard, sweaty and sated and feeling utterly satisfied with herself for the loose euphoric look on Cas’ face, Meg eased herself up and caught Cas as he fell forward. She left the two of them to cuddle up while Dean’s knot was popped and padded quietly out of the bedroom. Meg yawned and stretched as she slinked in to the kitchen. 

Dean’s colorful arms were wrapped around Cas’ back when Meg came back and leaned against the bedroom doorframe. She had a good view from there of her grumpy omega astride Dean’s lap, cock still stretching his ass. Cas had his arms curled underneath himself with his head tucked in Dean’s neck. Meg stretched out on the bed next to them, leaning up against the headboard. She nudged Cas. One of Dean’s hands found it’s way to her thigh. 

“Hey, you need to drink some water.”

“Nngh.”

Dean pet through Cas’ dark tousled hair, telling him “C’mon buddy, she brought you some water, just sit up a little.”

Cas snorted and pushed himself up on one hand, letting Meg hold the glass of water to his lips and drinking half of it before he fell back to Dean’s chest. 

Dean was smiling fondly, but his grin got even wider when Meg opened the pint of cookie dough ice cream. She shoved a good spoonful in her mouth before offering some to Dean, who craned his neck to the side and moaned when he got his lips wrapped around the spoon. Cas shifted, bright eyes blinking open as he watched Meg feeding Dean ice cream.

She ended up feeding the both of them while Cas was still enjoying having a fat warm knot inside him. When he started to slide off Dean’s lap, Meg set the empty carton on the bedside table and pulled up the sheets. Dean curled up on the opposite side of him, pushing up on one elbow. 

“So, uh…..?”

“You’ll let all the warm out of the bed if you leave now.”

Cas had curled onto his side, nudging his head under Meg’s arm to rest on her chest with an arm slung across her belly. The bed shifted as Dean scooted up behind him, spooning against the omega and pressing him between both their bodies. Cas huffed and sighed contentedly, and Meg could feel his body sag as he slipped into sleep. His scent was a little softer but still had that bite of acrid heat that lingered like aftertaste. Dean was nosing against the nape of his neck, a broad hand petting down Cas’ hip. Meg figured they should at least get a little more use out of him in the morning. 

“Sides, I want to take you for another ride in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this an open ended indeterminate amount of chapters, honestly I have no plot and no idea what I'm doing with it I'm just here for the porn. It won't be updated regularly. Sorry I forgot to amend that last post. Woops.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Winchester was supposed to be a one night stand.

That was kind of part of the arrangement that Meg and Cas had. She didn’t mind - hell she encouraged - bringing other people in to their sex life. But Meg was more comfortable with leaving it casual. She wasn’t the kind of person that had a lot of experience with stable or long lasting relationships. She liked Cas though, more than she could admit, and trying to navigate an on going relationship with other partners could be tricky.

Most of her previous sex life consisted of brief, temperamental flings and one night stands. It was what she was comfortable with. They talked about it, sometimes, and Cas hadn’t really had much experience in the sex or relationship departments. He was a solitary sort of guy anyway. They both agreed that finding a long term third wouldn’t really be the best option.

Then Dean happened.

After the first night that Meg brought him home, they had sleepy morning sex with everyone just draped over one another grinding slow and breathing soft. Then Dean made breakfast for them. What an asshole. He was supposed to just be some pretty knot, some sweet smelling low life with the right mix of dirty and dangerous that Meg liked. But he also made really good pancakes.

They exchanged numbers.

Turned out Dean was a mechanic, he had one brother, both his parents were dead, he was allergic to cats and shellfish, he had one of the foulest mouths Meg ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he was one of the subbiest bottom alphas that she had ever met.

The three of them started hanging out every weekend. It started as on going experimental casual sex. Not really a relationship per se. Meg tried to lay down the line, and Cas and Dean both seemed perfectly content with the arrangement that Dean was basically there as a toy. One with a really talented mouth. Oh, he’d mount Cas and drill him into the bed until the omega was a drooling whimpering mess. But Meg would come up behind him and sandwich Dean between the two of them, fucking him with her strap on while he was knotted in Cas.

Dean seemed fascinated with Cas’ piercings. He’d spend his time lazily tonguing at the barbells in Cas’ dick, gently pulling at them with his teeth, laving his tongue up the ladder. Cas would sprawl beneath him contentedly, pushing his fingers through Dean’s hair and playing with his own nipple piercings while Dean squirmed. Meg liked to watch the two of them over Dean’s shoulder, while she played with his ass or traced the whorls of colorful ink across his back with her tongue and her fingertips.

He even liked to get on his hands and knees for Cas, beg the omega to fuck him, words coming out muffled cause his head was usually buried between Meg’s legs. It was a nice arrangement. Cas got a real knot, Meg got two pretty boys that liked eating her out. It didn’t stay too casual for very long though.

The problem with two alphas - despite how submissive Dean could be sexually - was that Meg knocked horns with him a lot. He could be a vaguely sexist arrogant son of a bitch and he tended to leave messes in his wake. When they weren’t all naked and locked up in each other’s bodies, he didn’t tend to take too well to Meg’s strong attitude. Whereas when Meg and Cas fought, it tended to be in a more playful vein or at least easily diffused with high energy sex, Meg and Dean really fought.

But then he’d go and do something like cook dinner for them, or give Meg’s car an oil change and a tune up that fixed whatever that weird rattling noise had been, or try to subtly bring home books from the library that he thought Cas would like. Asshole. Cas took a real shine to him.

So Meg and Dean would work their shit out, for a week at least. He slept over at their apartment at least half the days of the week. Meg bought more bedsheets because they had to change them at least every few days.

Meg finally had to admit after several months that she was in a threeway relationship with Cas and Dean. Both of them already seemed to know it. She had to admit to herself that she kind of - totally - did like Dean, despite how they fought. She liked the way he’d tuck her hair behind her ear in the morning, how he’d stoop down to kiss her, how he always wanted to see the drawings she was working on for tattoos. She surprised herself with how much she liked seeing Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas when they spooned, how protective of Cas that Dean was. She’d never really thought Cas needed protecting, he wasn’t delicate and he wasn’t weak. But she still felt protective of him, and she liked that someone else appreciated him enough to be protective of him too.

After almost six months, Meg and Cas moved out to a bigger apartment with Dean - that had a much bigger bed. She had to buy new bedsheets. Meg was going to go broke over sheets, because her boyfriends were messy and never bothered to put down a towel. She’d been a little worried about being in close quarters with Dean even more than they had been. But really, he’d practically moved in with them in their old apartment, and it was too cramped for three adults.

Their new apartment had two bathrooms, and a spare bedroom for anyone who needed a time out. It actually made things easier for Meg, with more space and a more concrete answers on the permanence of their situation.

Even with the occasional friction, they worked well together. Cas was a happy, satisfied well fucked omega. Dean had people to give him the attention and praise he preened under. And Meg, well Meg thought her hyperactive borderline dysfunctional sexual appetite was well catered to. Of course things couldn’t just stay settled in the balance they’d managed to find between each other.

But knowing Dean, meant knowing his brother Sam. It took a while for Cas and Meg to meet Sam. After the three of them had settled into something resembling a functional relationship and Dean became a permanent fixture, that was when he wanted to introduce them all. Meg understood, you didn’t really take your fuck buddy to meet your family - or, your two fuck buddies epsecially. Plus Sam always seemed to be busy. He was a lawyer, and although Dean would joke about him being a snobby big shot, Meg could see the pride and affection clear as fucking day.

When they all finally got together for a nice dinner one Friday night, Meg knew she was in trouble. She’d always been a hedonistic person, shameless about enjoying all the pleasures that a body had to offer. Recently, her ‘no holds barred’ sort of attitude had been tempered somewhat by the comfort she found with Dean and Cas. She still liked to look, but was honest with herself she hadn’t really had the inclination to seek sex outside of their cozy threesome. Then she met Sam.

She just wanted to crawl up inside him and do dirty dirty things with that man.

The first few times that she met him he wore nice suits, well he was a lawyer after all. Meg had never considered herself to have any sort of ‘suit kink’. In fact, she usually associated neat pressed suits with authority which made her generally cranky and antagonistic. But watching Sam shrug out of his suit jacket and roll his white sleeves up when he sat down at a bar for beer with them, Meg was wet. She noticed he and Dean both had the same braided leather bracelet around their left wrist. It was kind of sweet. Meg decided that Cas and Dean were making her too sentimental.

Sam was tall, even taller than Dean, he somehow managed to make Cas look small. His shiny chestnut hair fell to just below his ears, and his smooth cheeked face dimpled when he smiled. His forearms were thick and she liked to trace the veins in the back of his hands with her eyes. Sam was pretty and almost sweet looking, but he was broad and she could see the muscle flex underneath his stiff starched shirts.

There was something even worse than watching him play pool with his brother though. The way he smelled. Cas had a sweet omega smell with a sharp bite of citrus that left a tingle like an aftertaste. Dean was a deep earth tone like overturned soil after rain and autumn leaves. She liked the way the two of their scents mingled, even detecting her own slightly feminine alpha smell woven in with them when it was normally a non-existent smell to her.

Sam, he smelled like wildfires and charred wood, something chaotic and intense that isn’t quite identifiable, his smell lingering like delicate smoke in the air long after he was gone. His smell was starting to imprint in their apartment, because now that the three of them lived together, Sam came to visit frequently.

Don’t get her wrong, Meg liked Sam. He was very typically alpha in how he carried himself, straight backed and in control. He was extremely alpha with his broad build and towering frame. But he had soft eyes and he was gentle with his hands.

The only thing worse with wanting someone sexually, Meg knew, was wanting someone sexually that you couldn’t have.

Now, having casual sex outside their relationship when all parties were in agreement, or even pulling someone in for a long term threeway, that was all well and good. But lusting after a partner’s sibling. That was a little stickier. Meg could be good, she could pull her big girl panties on and tell herself no. She had two fine ass men sharing a bed with her, an alpha and an omega, she was in a good place. Things were good.

Telling herself this didn’t necessarily keep Meg from having vivid wet dreams, or from having day dreams when they were all hanging out together. She found her stare probably lingering too long on Sam than it should have, found Cas watching her with that little squint of his. She wanted to tell herself that she could power through it, but the harder she tried to control herself the more she rebelled against that restraint, getting irritable and unwilling to talk to Cas about it.

Of course Cas would notice, he was far too intuitive even if he always remained quiet about the things that he did catch. His way of dealing with those sorts of things was to nudge Meg in the direction he wanted her to take, which was usually the direction that she usually wanted to take. Cas was, she had found, really accepting about these sorts of things.

Sam started hanging out at their apartment almost every Friday night. Sometimes he didn’t get out of work until nine o’clock or even later, but usually he popped by around six or seven for dinner. Dean would cook something for all of them, hair spiking up from his shower after his work at the garage, hands scrubbed pink. Cas would tidy the apartment and Meg would basically harass the both of them with wandering hands and stray kisses.

This Friday was just like any other. Sam arrived a bit late, Meg was horny as all hell, Dean had made something absolutely delicious - fucking lasagna - and they all sat down at the table to talk about their work weeks and their plans for the weekend. After dinner, they moved to the living room to play card games and enjoy a few drinks. Everything was going just how it had gone for the past month and it was driving Meg mad with frustration. Cas caught her eye and tipped his head towards the kitchen before rising and excusing himself.

Meg followed Cas in to the kitchen, under the guise of digging out more wine for everyone. She could smell him though, his normally mellow sweetness deepening to an almost palpable honey rich flavor on the back of her tongue when she breathed him in close enough. Coming up to stand behind him, arms circling his waist, Meg nosed at the back of his neck.

"I thought you weren’t going into heat for like, another week."

Cas sighed, tipping his head to the side so she could nibble at his neck, and pressed back against her. “I shouldn’t be.”

"So what’s got you all hot and bothered, hm."

Cas shrugged, shifting around to the front of the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine while Meg waddled behind him still holding to his waist. She tended to distract from anything bothering her by pushing it on to other people. Cas knew her tricks.

She whispered low, breath hot against his neck, ”It wouldn’t just happen to be an alpha that goes by the name Sam, would it now?”

Cas turned around in her hold, arms resting over her shoulders and the bottle of wine was cold against her back. He rolled his eyes at her and gave a stern, disapproving frown before admitting, “It might be. Are you sure that isn’t what’s had you acting irritable?”

Meg tipped up on her toes and spoke low by his ear. “I’m wondering if Dean wouldn’t mind watching his brother fuck someone, if maybe he’d like it, or like getting fucked in front of his brother.”

Cas’ hips stuttered forward at the same time he was trying to maintain his serious ‘No, bad Meg’ face. “Could you be any more explicit?”

She wasn’t sure if this was admonishment or a challenge.”Well, what I’d really like is to see Dean fucking your pretty ass while Sam fucks your mouth. But I’d love to take him for a ride too, see if his dick is as big as the rest of him.”

Meg could hear the hitch in his breath. “All right, that is slightly more explicit.”

She licked her lips as she settled back on her heels, looking up at him. “Is it bad that I find the fact they’re brothers to be even more of a turn on?”

His stern face was slipping. “You’re insatiable, and incorrigible.”

"That’s why you like me."

Cas tipped forward to peck her on the lips, muttering, “Perhaps.”

When he pulled back, Meg took the bottle of wine from him to open. He traced his fingers down the curve of her back. “I really don’t want to make Dean uncomfortable.”

"I think everyone is uncomfortable with the levels of sexual tension in there, and the way your honey ass is smellin’ ain’t helping."

"It’s not like I can do anything about that."

Oh but he could. Meg always liked plotting with Cas, despite his protestations he could be quite devious. Open wine bottle in one hand, she splayed her other across his chest, warm underneath his shirt. “How about, you take Dean, and I take Sam. And we can, try to make them a little more comfortable. Start simple.”

Cas tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Meg. He gave her a near imperceptible nod.

After their plotting to seduce both brothers, Meg slapped Cas on the ass as they went back to the living room with the new bottle of wine. Dean still had a beer, but the rest of them were drinking wine. Meg had perched on the blue couch with Sam, Dean and Cas opposite sitting on the floor, their card game spread out on the coffee table between them.

The brothers had been arguing good naturedly about something as they all settled back down, the conversation trailing back to the game at hand as wine was poured. Meg sat closer to Sam than was strictly necessary for the size of the couch, pretending to crowd in on the card game as she pressed her thigh against his. Dean was leaning in to Cas’ space, but he tended to do that a lot, and Cas was pink cheeked from the alcohol.

The more they drank the dirtier their jokes got and the thicker everyone’s scent was in the air, the room heating up as bodies pressed closer and Meg could have sworn Sam had tipped his head towards her and sniffed at one point. Fuck. After their latest game had ended, she threw her remaining cards on the table, tossed back the last of her wine, and went for it.

Placing a hand on Sam’s thigh, Meg leaned against him, angling her head towards his neck and taking an audible sniff of his sinful smell that was acrid and almost scratchy in the back of her throat but somehow so alluring. She felt him stiffen up underneath her momentarily, eyes gone wide like he wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

Across the table, Dean’s eyes were dilated and he was licking his lips. Cas’ arousal was the strongest in the air, at least of what she could smell. He curled an arm around Dean’s shoulders and pushed his face against Dean’s neck, taking what he already had permission to take although the particular context - right in front of his brother - might be unclear. Dean melted against Cas, eyes rolling back as he groaned, and after that Sam went lax underneath Meg’s hand too.

Sam turned to look at her, eyes darting to her lips, to her eyes, to her cleavage pushing up in a nice offering over the top of her v-neck shirt. Meg slid her hand up his thigh and brushed over his lap, cock twitching at her touch and hot under his jeans. She hummed as he twisted around in the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, fingers pushing up through her hair and pulling as he pushed forward and slotted their mouths. The wine was sweet on his tongue as he kissed her messy, slick wet sounds and the noise of his hungry groan before Sam pulled back suddenly.

“What - what are we doing?”

Meg licked her lips, hand still on Sam’s thigh - and goddam was it a muscular thigh she couldn’t help thinking about him driving into her savagely rough.

Cas beat her to the answer though, after pulling off Dean’s neck where a fresh red bruise was blossoming. “I would very much like to watch you fuck my girlfriend while your brother fucks me.”

Meg laughed, head tipping back as she rubbed up against Sam, “Geese Cas, getting the hang of the dirty talk huh?”

Sam whimpered, his arm around her shoulder moving down to squeeze the dip of her waist and holy fuck his hands felt even more massive encompassing her small frame than they looked.

Dean was biting his lip, looking around between all of them, palming his obvious hard on through his pants while he looked at his brother and there was some sort of unspoken communication going on between them. Meg vaguely wondered if they’d ever done this sort of thing before, messed around with the same person, or caught one another looking. She pressed her face against Sam’s shoulder and rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric of his button down shirt.

“You, uh, you wanna, what?”

Meg pushed herself up to kneeling on the couch, one hand on Sam’s thigh and one on his broad shoulder, nosing up his neck and tugging the lobe of his ear between her teeth. “Why don’t you just spread your legs and let me have a little fun with you big boy huh? Your brother sure looks pretty with Cas’ dick in his mouth, but we don’t gotta move fast about this.”

Meg felt his throat moving as he swallowed several times. Cas and Dean had their hands in each others laps, rubbing and nuzzling against each other. The scent of all their arousal was so potent it was intoxicating.

Sam spread his legs a little wider, nodding, pretty hazel eyes blinking at Meg. She slid off the couch, settling herself between the vee of Sam’s legs and the coffee table, more than eager to pop the fly on his jeans and see what kind of monster he was packing. His erection was already full and twitching up out of his jeans when he shifted his hips so she could tug them down. Meg could hear Dean and Cas shifting behind her, could hear Cas’ needy little moan at the sight.

Fuck if she was going to get all of that in her mouth. Cas probably could, but Meg had never mastered deep throat like him. The wide band of dark skin at the base of Sam’s dick promised a huge knot. He smelled sharper here, something to make Meg’s mouth water as she licked at the bead of precome on the tip of his dick. Sam pushed a hand through her hair and swept it off her face. When she sealed her lips around the head and flicked her tongue over the slit, Sam cursed and slouched down on the couch getting closer to her.

The sloppy noises of Dean and Cas making out were evident behind her. Sam grunted, tugged at her hair and sighed. “Do you uh - you guys, um, can do stuff to each other, you know, if you want.”

Meg would of smirked but she already felt like she had to unhinge her jaw to get even a fraction of his cock in her mouth. Suckling at the head she teased it with her tongue, saliva dripping down the length of it as she closed her fingers around the shaft and slid along him, soft smooth skin shifting over the hardness.

She liked it rough, she liked his fingers twisting her hair up, the quick little jerks of his hips pushing further into her mouth. Meg still didn’t quite expect the harsh tug in her hair as Sam pulled her up off his cock. She was slack jawed, chin slick with spit, pussy wet and aching as he man handled her. Meg prided herself on giving as good as she got, she liked going toe to toe with other alphas. But she was a doll in Sam’s hands, turned around and pushed back down on the couch as he yanked her pants off and held her down by the hips, wide shoulders pushing her legs apart and he went down on her fast and rough.

Meg was almost dizzy at the turn of events, legs slug up over Sam’s shoulders and a tongue pushing into her cunt. Her moans stuttered out jagged as she took in the sight of her half naked boyfriends across the coffee table sprawled out on the cream carpet sixty nining like they were getting paid for it.

Dean was on bottom with his jeans around his knees and no shirt, his bow legs spread out, and Cas on top with his shirt rumpled up under his arm pits and his jeans hanging off one ankle. The both of them were quite happily going down on each other but trying to crane their heads around to watch Meg and Sam too. Meg could see Cas’ slick glistening smeared all over Dean’s face, and Dean’s cock poking the side of Cas cheek out as he tried to turn and watch.

Locking her ankles behind Sam’s head, she gripped onto his hair to pull him tighter as he nipped at her labia and clit pulling them between his teeth until she almost screamed but kept holding on. Grinding against his face, Meg got her hands in his pretty hair and it was softer than she’d even imagined. The harder she pulled the more viciously he ate her out until she was swollen and raw and pulsing with an orgasm crying out his name.

Falling back against the couch, panting, Meg unlocked her thighs and Sam pulled back looking thoroughly debauched and dazed. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his face was glistening with her come. His chest heaved under his shirt and Meg leaned forward to rip it off, clumsily trying to unbutton it with shaking fingers but he took over and ended up snapping a few of them off as he tore his clothes off. Standing, Sam shucked off his jeans as Meg stood on wobbly legs and pulled her shirt off.

Cas was sitting up, one hand curled around Dean’s dick and still straddling his face, pierced cock bobbing up happily as he licked his lips and watched them. Meg spun Sam around, his erection pushing against her thigh, and pushed him back down on to the couch.

“Sit. Stay.”

Sam looked up at her and she could have laughed at how like a puppy he looked then. She winked at him and sauntered naked out of the living room to find condoms in the bedroom. She was only gone a minute, but when she got back Meg was happy to see that Sam had seemed to take well to the thought of watching his brother getting freaky with another guy. Sam was pink cheeked and breathing heavy, tugging on his cock while Cas and Dean were definitely putting a show on for him.

Meg slapped a condom down on the table in front of them, smacking Cas’ ass where it stuck up in the air. They both turned to look at her and Meg motioned them up.

“Come on, you two against the wall there, I wanna watch, and I need to move this coffee table.”

Sam was being a good boy, staying where he was put, while Cas and Dean stumbled up tugging at each other’s clothing. Meg stood in front of Sam to push the coffee table away, bending over and showing off her slick cunt. She could hear him groaning behind her. 

 Dean sat on the floor beside the couch, leaning back against the wall while Cas straddled his lap backwards so they were both facing out. Meg kneeled on Sam’s thighs and rolled the condom down on his while his hands went to playing with her breasts. Lifting herself up, she sank down on his cock breath catching as it went deep and deeper, stretching her out until it felt like it didn’t have anywhere else to go and it almost hurt. Biting her lip, Meg clutched at Sam’s shoulders and rocked on his lap, both his massive hands covering her breasts and squeezing, rolling her nipples between his fingers and pinching.

She could hear Cas whining as he lowered himself onto Dean’s cock. Throwing her head back and looking over at them, Dean’s colorful arms wrapping around Cas’ waist with his hand gliding over the pretty shining metal in Cas’ dick, Meg shuddered and scrunched her toes against the couch. She was thoroughly intent on teasing Sam for his display of dominance before, but then just found herself at his mercy again.

Sam hefted her up, one arm around her waist holding her and fuck his biceps were hard and bulging against her yielding body. He stood with her still on his dick and spun her around to set her down. Meg found herself on her knees in front of the couch, Sam behind her pulling her hips up with her thighs still closed and thrusting in to her. The force of it had her falling against the couch, clutching at the pillows as he started to fuck her mercilessly.

Meg tried to push back onto it, she was the kind of gal to participate, but she could barely hold herself up against Sam’s brutal pace. His hands held her hips like a vice, his body dwarfing hers as he draped himself over her and pounded in to her. Meg gave up and went limp, head turning to the side to watch Cas and Dean.

Cas had fallen back against Dean’s chest, head lolling on his shoulders as he jerked himself off, Dean’s hands at his waist holding him steady as Dean fucked up into him. She could smell how slick Cas was, wanted to bury her face between his legs and suck it off Dean’s balls. The only thing she could do was try to hold on for the ride when she felt Sam’s knot swelling, stretching her wide enough it hurt and she knew she’d be feeling it for days.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, her back arching and she came suddenly at the new angle when he fucked down into her body and she was held taut in his hold while his knot inflated and locked him into her. He was so thick she didn’t think she’d be able to slide off him, her cunt throbbing as Sam ground his hips against her. His hold in her hair eased, his hand on her hip circling around her waist to fondle a breast. Meg panted and tried to catch her breath, her throat raw and scratchy, her legs trembling and her stomach quivering.

The sound of skin and hoarse moans had her opening her eyes again to watch as Dean drilled up into Cas while Cas bounced on his lap blue eyes wide and lips chanting a plea. Cas came against his chest while his face twisted up and Dean pulled him down, locking their bodies together, Dean sinking his teeth into Cas’ neck from behind and Cas gave another pulse of come as Dean bit him.

Sam was whimpering and kissing up the curve of Meg’s back, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades as he turned and watched Cas and Dean together too. Meg rolled her hips, feeling Sam’s cock jerking inside her again.

Meg didn’t feel particularly coherent, sprawling on the couch while Sam shifted behind her, petting through her hair and down her back. Dean was still nipping and kissing along the slope of Cas’ shoulder, who looked thorough fucked and ready for a nap. Both of them would probably be knotted for a little while. Meg vaguely considered trying to shift around but she was comfortable enough and Dean was carefully shifting Cas around to stretch his legs out in front of him.

Sam coughed, and Meg looked over her shoulder at him smoothing his hair down. “So, uh, the lasagna was really good tonight Dean.”


End file.
